Meeting Lynn
by msmess21907
Summary: what if Edward had an older sister who ran away with the man of her life? what if that man was none other than Carlisle son? Generations later Lynn is chosen for an exchange program to none other than Forks, what will happen? E/B and L/C rate may change
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing that all goes to ms meyers. this will be the only disclaimer on my story!**

**Meeting Lynn**

I was thrilled that I got accepted into a exchange program. It wasn't the one I really wanted to go on. Germany was calling my name. Europe it was all that I ever wanted.

Then I got that damn letter. I was so upset and disappointed. I knew I would never see Germany, my family was dirt poor. It didn't mean I lacked for anything. Money was just something we didn't have period.

I never even let it get to me when I was growing up I was teased and tormented, my clothes were shabby to say the least. My parents did try, and my sisters and I never really gave them much help but, they did try.

About a week later, after military ball with my ROTC unit, I got a strange letter. It stated that in lieu of the exchange program of going to Germany, I would be sent to a strange little town of Forks, Washington.

That was another dream of mine to be able to go to college and the University of Washington. I always wanted to see what else there really was out there. I never had been anywhere other than Virginia.

The letter stated that since I would be exchanging for my senior year, I could take a peek at what was to come. I would get an all inclusive week stay, I would get to meet my host family and go to school with the girl I was staying with. As luck had it, we were both juniors. It went into much more detail about everything. I about hit the roof. Not only would I be getting out of this hell hole that I couldn't stand I got to go to the west coast.

I would be leaving next week on Sunday and flying into Seattle. Then taking a smaller flight to Port Angeles, where I would be meeting the Swans. I couldn't wait. First thing I did was call my friend Jenna and told her about everything. She was so happy for me and she told me to look up one our friends Krissy Young, she moved their after our freshman year and we had become great friends.

School the next week was interesting, it was announced over the morning announcements that there had been a special exchange program taking place, where one special student would be enjoying their senior year in another state. I already knew that they had picked me and jumped out of my seat when they called my name and said I had won. I was in my first block of class and everybody in that class was shocked to say the least.

Once the morning announcements done everybody kept whispering and looking at me I was a little embarrassed by all the attention. My teachers all pulled me aside after class and knew I was leaving on Sunday to spend a week there. They told me not to worry about my classes as I knew I would not be missing much and all missed classes were not going to count against me. I was happy about that, being that if you had high enough of a mark and were not absent you got to miss exams.

Most of my friends were thrilled for me, my boyfriend on the other hand could not stand the fact that I was going as we had just started dating. I told him that i'm going for a week to see if I even liked it. I told I would miss him and call him everyday. It was something I had already done everyday and would not miss it for the world. He was a great guy and he had plans of joining the military after high school. He always told me never to give up on my dreams, and that if this is what I wanted he would support me through it all.

This only made me love him even more. Finally it was Sunday, and it was time to go to the airport. I had never flow and it was so much fun. Beautiful looking down out of my window the whole trip seeing everything. Blue skies, green rolling ground and if there was water the muddy water, or the blue streams. It was just so beautiful is all that I could think.

I finally landed in Seattle. I was everything that I hoped that it would be, and so much more. Granted I was only at the airport, but I hoped I got to come back here and spend the day exploring.

I finally got on the final plane for Port Angeles. It was tiny, but it would work. About an hour later I got off looking for the people I was supposed to meet. Instead of finding Bella and her father Charlie, I was a beautiful girl no more than about 5'3, and tiny, next to this handsome man. He was perfect in every way, about 6'2, reddish brown hair, and golden eyes. I dropped my jaw when I saw him.

I walked over to them feeling like I knew these were the people I was supposed to meet, plus I had a picture of what Bella was supposed to look like, and she of me. This picture really did her not justice at all.

"Hi, you must be Lynn, you looked a little lost. I sorry my father couldn't be here he really wanted to but he couldn't. He's the police chief of the town." Bella stated holding out her hand for me to shake.

"That's ok, I understand. I kinda like not being around parents anyway. My mom is always working and my dad well he's a stay at home dad, but he never really stays at home. So I usually go to my friends house or go to my boyfriends." I stopped there I really did miss him. I pulled out my only picture of him. I showed him to her and almost cried. I am going to miss him next year.

I pulled myself together. I told myself I would cal him when I got to the house. We gathered my bag and we went to the car. It was cute, a little silver Volvo. I told them I needed to stop some place and use the bathroom, airport bathrooms were very gross to me and I was feening for a cigarette.

"How about we stop at Bella Italia for dinner since it is so late. Edward won't be eating with us as he follows a special diet, but I'm starving and I know you have to be." she stated.

"What time is it?" I really just wanted to call Chris.

"Just after 6, why?" Bella asked.

"Crap, I need to use a phone. My boyfriend will be going to bed soon and I need to call my family and let them know I got here safely." hopefully they will stop at a pay phone so I can call everyone.

"Here use my phone, I understand about needing to call the one you love." he spoke holy cow it was so beautiful sounding I didn't know what to say.

"thanks, I won't be too long." I was jumping for joy.

I walked outside of the restaurant, and called Chris. He was thrilled to hear from me and couldn't wait till I got home. I told him I would call him tomorrow as I have jet lag and just wanted to eat and got sleep.

I hung up with him and called my mom to let her know I landed safely and would talk to her soon. I hung up the phone and returned to the restaurant.

Dinner went smoothly. I had the stuffed shells one of my favorite foods. Bella had the mushroom ravioli. That looked good too. We ate in pretty much silence Edward just kept looking at me I could quite understand it. It was like he was trying to read my mind and couldn't. Oh well I went to grab my wallet and pay for my food and before I could Edward grabbed the bill and paid for it. I shrugged and didn't fight it.

I told them I had to go to the bathroom. I did and then quickly ran outside to have a smoke. This is going to be hell trying to cover this for the next week and then next year.

We got to forks two hours later, I had crashed in the back seat. When we stopped I didn't even realize where we were.

" Um Edward had to stop at his house for a few, so you wanna come inside and meet his family. You'll be meeting everybody tomorrow at school, but you can meet his parents now if you want to?" she asked.

"Sure I could use to stretch my legs." I got out and pins and needles hit hard. I almost lost my balance when out of no where Edward pulled me up. I was shocked to say the least but didn't think anything of it.

" Yeah he does that to me too, I'm quite the klutz," she blushed. Edward grabbed her in his arms and I sighed. I wish Chris was here to do that to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally took a look at the house, I about dropped my jaw it was gorgeous. This palace, not house, set in the middle of nowhere three story white house. I felt absolutely worthless in comparison to this place. It really made me know where I belonged. Back home at my house back in Virginia.

"Hey Lynn, trust me I pretty much had the same feelings as you are having right now, so don't worry. Its intimidating, but don't worry these are some of the most down to earth people you will ever meet. Okay?" she stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure, O.K. Well shall we?" I asked back.

"Alright I have to warn you about my family, nothing bad but you may get squished in a bear hug by my brother Emmett, or tackled by a little pixie named Alice, how has a really bad shopping addiction." he laughed.

We walked in the front door and I was still shocked as lovely as the outside was the inside was even better. White walls, modern and antique pieces of furniture, wow Bella seemed lucky to get such a great guy. He was loaded, well at least his family was.

Not that i'm that vane. It helps, but I learned a long time ago money isn't everything and that family is the most important thing in the world.

The first person to speak shocked me, she was beautiful. Blonde hair, golden eyes just like Edwards and she looked like a goddess.

"Somebody smells like smoke! Ewww, Bella when did you go near some smoker?" she cringed.

Before Bella could respond, I waved my hand in guilt.

" That was me, I know it's a bad habit, but considering my nerves it seemed to help settle them. I'm sorry I'll try to air myself about better next time." I cringed.

"And who are you exactly?" she looked pissed.

"Lynn Miller, I'm staying with Bella this week for an exchange program, to see if I like it here and if I do I get to go to school here next year for my senior year." I told her.

"I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose. I like you your not afraid to stand up for yourself, and explain it how it is." she smiled at me.

"Ok, I think. I'm just me take me as I am if you don't like me oh well if you do great. I'm just a little nervous with everything. So umm, yeah Bella i'm exhausted are we going to your house anytime soon?" I asked.

" Actually, umm Charlie has duty and Alice really wanted to meet you, and she told me to tell my dad we were spending the night here and we'll go to school from here in the morning if that's ok by you." she smiled at me.

"Ok, sure. So where is this alice that you speak of?" the next thing I knew here comes this girl with dark spiky hair. She jumped on me and gave me a tight hug.

"You and I are going to be great friends!" she exclaimed, I was a taken a little back, I've never really had any close friends until I moved my freshman year to Hampton and when to Phoebus.

I miss Shannon, Jenna, Kat, Juli, and the guys at school. Actually as excited as she is she reminded me of Shannon in a way. Granted Shannon was a lot taller and was getting over a shaved head as a hair cut from dying one too many times.

"I'm Alice," she gave me her hand. I shook it and realized it was stone cold. Now my grandmother always told me a cold hand mean a warm heart, I smiled at her.

All of a sudden, Alice's eyes closed and she didn't move for a minute. She opened her eyes and looked at Edward and started laughing. I looked between the both of them it seemed like they were having a silent conversation, and I shook my head.

Alice grabbed my hand, and pulled Bella and I upstairs. I wondered what that was all about downstairs and didn't think twice about it. I shrugged and so did Bella, was something going on here that I didn't know about. I really started to wonder.

" OK, so what going on here, are we calling it a night or is this more of like a sleep over?" I asked.

" Yep," Alice spoke. "Now were going to tell some stuff about ourselves, and go from there."

"Great, so lets see how about you Lynn, what's your story?" she asked

"Well, I'm the oldest of three girls, first girl born into my fathers side of the family in 6 or 7 generations, my parents are married. My mom met my dad on the street corner when she was 16 and he 17 and they have been together ever since." I told them.

"My family doesn't have much money, but that doesn't mean we love each other any less, my mom works her butt off to take care of us. I'm actually looking forward to next year, because it mean there is one less mouth to feed at my parents," I stopped and almost cried then.

Bella looked at me and gave me a hug and told me it would be ok, how could I ever tell anyone about my past, being place with my grandparents to live when I was younger because my parents couldn't pay the bills, or put food on the table. That stuff will stay buried and only because it hurts to tell. Or how could I forget the fact that what happened to me when I was four, but for some strange reason I felt that I could and it wouldn't hurt me too much to tell them.

I cried for a little bit longer I told them about my mom side of the family. I didn't know much but I knew for a fact that if it wasn't for something called true love I would be here today.

"My grandmother is one of 13 children, actually she number 12. Her parents ran away together when they were younger. Because they could not get married in there home town of Chicago. See my great grandfather was born out of wedlock, but he had a good job and promising carrier. My great grand mother came from a well too do family, the Masons I think was there last name, and well because he was a bastard child, her family refused to let her marry lower than her station.

"Do you know what year that was about?" alice asked me.

" I think it was about 1910 or 1911, I think. But you know what it proved to me that true love concurs all. They ran away to Virginia and never looked back. Thirteen children and 64 grand children later , I was born. But hey that just me." I told them and smiled.

" The only thing that I do know about my great grandmother is that here family was killed in the Spanish Flu break out of 1918. Her mother, father and little brother all died from it. I've been told by my grandmother I look just like her." I smiled and pulled a picture that my grandmother had given me of her.

"Wow Lynn she was beautiful. And your grandmother was right, you do look just like her." Bella and Alice both agreed.

"Um Lynn can I borrow that picture of your great great grandmother for a min I wanted to show it to my father, if you don't mind?" she asked I couldn't tell her no for some strange reason.

"I'll be right back," she said to us and she left Bella and I to talk.

A few minutes later we both looked up to see a pained Edward at our door and a smiling Alice.

I shrugged, Bella walked over to him and gave him a hug and he just staired at me.

APOV

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I knew there was something about that girl and I know I'm right. She really looked too much like Edward for it to be coincidence. I ran to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, look at this picture who is this? Is this who I think it is? Can this really be Edwards long lost sister?" I was jumping up and down.

"Calm down Alice, let me see." he grabbed the picture from me and the dropped it in shock.

"Alice go get Edward now, we have to have a family meeting but without Bella at this present moment and time. Quickly we don't have much time." he spoke

I went to go and find Edward standing in the meadow, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

"Hey Edward, Carlisle home and he needs to talk to you ASAP, so come on and lets go home ok?" I told him and we left.

We walked in the door very quietly and all gathered in the dining room. Carlisle was the first to speak.

" We have a small situation on our hands, regarding Lynn, first off Edward do you recognize this picture?" Carlisle asked.

"Should I it looks veagly familiar, but not really why?" Edward asked.

"Yes, you should for it's a picture of your sister and my daughter-in-law." he cried.

"What do you mean my sister and daughter-in-law, and what does this have to do with Lynn?" he was getting mad.

Jasper sent out some calming tones to everyone in the room. Carlisle continued.

"I met a woman back in 1892, she was very beautiful, full of life, everything I had ever hoped for, we were married and had a beautiful relationship, I was planning on turning her, but that was before I found out she was pregnant. It was my child, I didn't know what to do so I took care of her the best that I could, she died in my arms giving birth to our son. I tried everything to keep her alive so I could transform her but it didn't work. We called him Michael Andrew Cullen. He led a good life he grew very fast, by the time he was 8 years old he looked like he was 18 and he stopped growing. He became very rebellious as he got older and wanted to have his own life so I let him go. He would always know where to find me if he ever needed me." Carlisle was sobbing at this point.

Esme walked up to him and held him. Carlisle continued.

"He went out and made a name for himself, adopting the name of Cherry, saying he had no parents. That must have hurt me the most. I found out he was in Chicago too late, about 4 years too late. He had run off with a blonde haired woman by the name of Kethryn Aileen Masen." Carlisle stopped talking and look at Edward.

"Yes, Edward, you sister, and my son ran away together when you were only 10 years old. I don't know if he is still alive or if he died when she did. But I do know that that girl sitting up stairs is your great great niece and my great great granddaughter. I am a little worried, since she is part vampire how thing will work out for her. But this much I know is true the less vampire you have in you the more mortal you are. I know you all have questions, but I think it is time for the two humans upstairs to finally get some sleep before they start coming down stair asking all sorts of questions." Carlisle stated.

"Alice," Carlisle called to me, "Find out anything you can about her life. I want to know. It is nice to know there is still part of my son out there in the world if you can." he sobbed.

"Carlisle from what I have heard tonight, things are not good for her. Her family is very poor and she told me as much as she hates being away from her family, she knows her family won't struggle as much with her not being there. I got a vision earlier and it showed me her life back home. The house that her family lives in is falling down around them and her mother, your great granddaughter works on the third shift so she can be at home for them. Her father is a drunk, but he never beats them when he's drunk just gets really happy. He doesn't work, but he provides in other ways that he can. Her sisters are spoiled rotten. Lynn went through a lot taking care of them when she was younger, as a big sister should. She also has a few problems, but I'll let her tell you those. Finally, she smokes, but I wouldn't worry about that it helps calm her and keep her head about her, so don't bother her about it ok?" I told him, he patted my shoulder and went to his room with Esme.

I walked to my door and found a stunned Edward holding on to Bella and just stairing at Lynn.

_Edward, can you hear her thoughts?_ I asked in my head, he shook his head no to me. I wonder why.

_Do you think it has something to do with her being related to you? _he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok guys, Bella come on we have to figure out what to wear tomorrow to school. I know I have something that will work for you Lynn I just know it!!!" I was really excited, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"Umm, I'll just wear my clothes, I pretty simple jeans and a tee-shirt, for me. I cant really ever find anything that fits right." she slumped down.

Don't get me wrong she was pretty, but she was a little on the thick side. Nothing that proper diet and exercise couldn't help with. She has a large bone structure. Nothing that I can't work with.

"Nope, you going to wear that with me around, ask Bella, I always get my way!!" I smiled at her.

"uhh great, this is going to be one hell of a week I can just see it now, and I agreed to this when exactly?" she was being sarcastic, he he little did she know I would win.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice, well she was something else. She pulled out these great fitting flare jeans that had black vine design going down the side of them and a pick tank top. Ok, um pink def not me but oh well. I tried it on and was in shock, I looked good. A little dressy considering what I normally wore. As I looked at myself in the mirror I frowned mousey hair and glasses. UH I couldn't look worse for wear. Then I looked at my bear arms and sighed, I really felt naked my scars were showing.

"Hey Alice, do you think that I can wear some type of jacket with this I'm really not all that comfortable with my arms." I asked hoping that she would understand my situation.

"Yeah no problem, I kinda figured as much."

She handed me a white jacket and it just seemed to fit and a pair of really cute knee high boots. I had to hand it to her I looked good for once in my life. I knew it would end soon though and my regular life would be back sooner than later. The scars that I carry have been seen by a few people mainly my family and of course Chris. Just thinking about him made me want to cry. I missed him so much.

"Ok, now Lynn we are going to be heading to school now, ready to go?" Alice asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes, Alice I am as ready as I'm ever going to be." it was the truth I always hated the first day of school. The only bright side to it was I got to be with my friends again and that I loved.

Went to the Volvo that I had gotten picked up from the airport in. I sat in the back with Alice while Bella and Edward sat upfront. They were so cute together, made me think about Chris again and him driving my sister and I to school. I smiled. Alice just looked at me, I shrugged and mouthed what. She started laughing at that point. I couldn't help but laugh back at her. Edward and Bella turned around and just stared at us like we were two crazy people. I didn't care though.

After a little while we made it to school. It was small, and kinda homely. The bright side was they at least had walls, windows and doors. I had to laugh at my school if you wanted to know what was going on in math class all you had to do was lean out the partition and listen. Good ole' 70's open air design. I really did miss classrooms, real ones anyways.

I walked in with Bella, she gave Edward a quick kiss and we walked to the office. They gave me a schedule to follow for the day. One thing I learned quick was that I was going to loose my German class and that kinda pissed me off, oh well I can always take French three next year and continue my German in college. Then I though I saw a huge problem P.E.! You have got to be kidding me back home we only had to take it for 2 years. Being as i'm still going to be graduating from Phoebus they told I didn't have to take it hear. I almost sighed in relief, one of my worst classes.

I waved good bye to Bella and went off to class. First class no surprise there ROTC, I laughed a ROTC program but no German class wow this place is bass ackwards. I met Col. Wright, and I felt I would fit in here fine. Before I knew it class was over and I was heading to English, yeah this could be fun, yeah right. They were working on there Junior research paper, fun times so I figured I would work on mine. Next was French, fun fun, I was ahead of this class in comparison to home. I was so bored. Next was math, they didn't have a Elementary Functions class so I ended up taking Pre Calc, which was fine. I really felt challenged for first. They were having a test tomorrow so I figured I would take it with them to see if I would be ok to continue on to calculus next year. Lunch was next.

It was different, I saw they had a salad bar and went for that. I pulled out what little money I had and felt a cold hand on mine. I looked up and saw Alice.

"Don't pay for that I'll get for you, just my little way of saying welcome. Ok?" she held a little smile.

"Ok, but just for today, I won't let this happen again. I really don't like anyone paying for stuff for me not even my own mother." I stated firmly.

"Whatever Lynn, you'll learn soon enough." she laughed, damn irritating pixie!

I followed her to the table, and was just about to sit down when I heard my name. I almost died when I saw who it was.

"Lynn, is that you?" Krissy stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah it me, I though that you lived in Seattle? What are you doing here? Oh my god I missed you so much. Its been hell at that school without you there." I started crying and gave her a hug.

The next thing she did surprised the hell out of me, she kissed me hard on the lips, hell I knew she was bi, but I didn't think she felt like that about me. I stood very awe struck. I think I heard a collective gasp from everyone in the lunchroom about that.

"Yeah, I missed you too hun," she held me again.

I looked over at Bella and mouthed best friend in the whole world. Krissy asked me to come and sit with her at lunch, I almost refused but at that moment Alice spoke up.

"Go, Lynn I can tell you've missed her and I think most of the caf can tell she missed you go catch up we'll talk after school." I smiled and walked away with Krissy.

We hooked arms and went to sit at her table. She introduced me to a few people, she was one of the first people I met at Phoebus, and of course she would be the one to introduce me to people here. There was about 4 guys and 5 girls. I cant remember all of their names, I never was really good with names as I was faces.

"OK so this the crew. Jack, Lyle, Sammy, Lydia, Sparks, Keith, Gwen, Sheila and Jenn. Of course you know their always has to be a Jenn here." I laughed I could agree more.

We talked the whole lunch hour about everything and anything. I told her about Tim, she started laughing when I told her about the woods at school with him. I had to laugh too that boy frustrated me to no end. I even told her about the love of my life Chris.

Someone started saying something in a hushed tone and I almost started laughing.

"Freaks, the whole damn table. Uhh and now that exchange student is over there with them. People never learn, weirdo's always stick together." a skinny blonde stated.

I started to get pissed. I needed to calm down or this would be over before it started. But I couldn't. I walked right over to her. Krissy right behind me holding my hand.

"Um, do you have a problem, little miss i'm too stuck up to get to know anybody for who they truly are?" I glared at her. I was pissed and was loosing my cool.

"Yeah, I do I thought that the new girl was going to be an awesome person, not some Freak like that rest of them." she stated pointing directly at Krissy.

"First off she not a Freak, and so what just because she wears dark clothes and makeup and doesn't want to be a slut she's a freak, well you know what? Freaks come in all shapes and sizes. I would know I'm stairing at the biggest one of all. Because honestly who wants to be a bimbo their entire life or at least labeled as one? At least we have the utmost self respect and dignity to get up everyday and know that dressing like a whore only gets one kind off attention. Honestly who wants the towns bicycle when they can have true love and happiness who hasn't been used up and tossed to the side.

"So call me a freak call me what you will but I know who I am and honestly you don't or else you wouldn't be acting like a slut who would give it up to any guys just for the hell of it. I know my man would say clear of a disease infested whore, and come home to me in my bed before he would even look at you twice. Now think about that before to ever call anybody a freak ever again!" with that I looked at Krissy who was smiling at me and I kissed her back from earlier and left the caf to go to the wood to go have a smoke.

Krissy followed after me and so did Bella, I just really wanted to be alone. But Krissy looked to me and just smiled. Apparently nobody had ever stood up to that bitch before, god did it feel good!

_**Bella's POV**_

I saw Lynn walk over to us, but before she had a chance to sit down somebody started calling her name. I looked behind me to see Krissy Young, one of our local Goth kids call out to Lynn. Lynn stopped dead in her tracks and looked shocked. The next thing that happened freaked us all out. Krissy and Lynn went to hug and then, Krissy kissed Lynn. I just stared apparently they knew each other. I didn't know how but I just shrugged and couldn't get over the fact they were practically making out in the caf. I turned my head and look over at Alice and she was smiling.

"What's got you looking so smug Alice?" I asked

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." she stated grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Edward piped up next

"You saw that happening didn't you Alice, I read the girls mind and all she could think about was seeing Lynn that first day their old high school and wanting to do that for the past few years." he stated and Alice shook her head in agreement.

I shook my head and sighed, this could turn one of two was good or bad I was hoping for good. Since the days not over with who knows how it could turn out.

Lynn looked over at Alice. Alice said something I wasn't really paying attention and just shrugged my shoulders and started to eat my lunch.

"You know, after getting over that shock I would have to say that was one the sexiest things I have ever seen." Emmett stated. We all groaned and her him getting smacked in the head by Rosalie.

Laughter erupted from the table after that, we all started talking about random things.

Alice's eyes glazed over after a while, then she started laughing and so did Edward, I was wondering what was going to happen. I never heard anything, but I saw Lynn get up and started walking over to where Lauren was sitting.

I was just staring at Lynn where she got the strength to stand up to Lauren like that left in awe. I was so proud of her at that point.

Then she turn around and starting kissing Krissy like it was no tomorrow and kind of started to get into to it.

" Yep, that was I thought I felt. She really does love Krissy more than a friend or a sister, but she will deny that to herself for a very long time I can feel it strongly. I also feel a lot of lust coming off most of the guys here." jasper stated with a chuckle.

"I told you that was hot!!" Emmett stated smugly, and we all groaned.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head again and we all started laughing.

" Whatever, you all are just a bunch of prudes!" he stated laughing.

I saw Lynn leave and Krissy follow after her. So I told everyone I was going to check on her and make sure she ok. I kissed Edward and said I would see him in Biology.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well guys it update time and I now I have a lot of alerts to this story and honestly I would love for somebody to just leave me one comment on continuing. I know exactly where i'm going with this story and I really want y'all to like it but, I just am lacking in the encouragement department. Please review I know i'm horrible about updating so i'm going to try to update as much as I can at this point I have the next five chapters written but not typed. So please bare with me I'll get them out as soon as possible and with that reviews make me feel loved and I hope to see some soon. I'm not going to with hold my story for lack of reviews. I write because I love to write, I just hope you love it too!**_

_**MsMess!!**_

* * *

Lynn POV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I got to the forests edge pulled out my smokes and lit one. I was just beginning to enjoy my smoke when Krissy and Bella walked up.

"You O.K.?" Krissy and Bella asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I just need to calm down, I really hate stupid fake people like that! They strike my last nerve." I sighed.

"Honestly Lynn don't pay them any mind I don't and never have that crap happens everyday just because we don't look like everybody else here and have our own minds and make our own choices." Krissy stated and smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Kris I needed that. Bella I appreciate you coming out here, i'm good and i'm going to finish this and head to the rest of my classes." I hoped that they got the clue that I really just wanted to be alone right now.

"Alright Lynn as sure as your ok and you know what? I am so proud of you for standing up to her like that. I have wanted to do that to her for a while and never really had the guts to do it." I looked at her in shock, not because of what she said, but what rather what she didn't say.

"Bella, honestly your kidding right? I have heard about you and Edward you've got to be kidding me! The crap people say in high school is ridiculous and you don't let it get to you. Honey you've got the hottest guy in school drooling over you my dear the bravest girl I have ever seen and don't sweat the small stuff." ok i'm rambling but I think I conveyed what I needed to to her. Well at least I hoped I did.

And with that I heard the bell ring and we walked out of the woods and all went to class the rest of the day went off without a hitch. I kept hearing in passing how all about my first lunch at forks. I just rolled my eyes.

I enjoyed my Physics class I actually learned something instead of sitting there with all of the gossips in my class back home. Last class of the day was Us history with Alice. She kept me company and passed notes back and forth to me all class. By the end of the day I was exhausted. I just wanted to go and crawl up in my bed and go to sleep. I leaned on Alice as we walked out of history. I was so ready to fall out. It may only be 3 here but my body was telling me it was 6 and I needed my nap. I usually fell asleep after school for a couple of hours.

I crawled into Edwards Volvo for the drive home and realized we were at Bellas. I panicked because I didn't have any of my clothes. I swear Alice must have seen it coming, because no sooner then I thought it my bags were being pulled out of the trunk.

"I didn't even see my suitcase being put into the car this morning. Wow, I must really be out of it." I told Alice.

"Eh, no big I knew you were going to need it. But honestly I snooped through your bag, I am so going shopping for you before you head home and you cant stop me. Flannels? Seriously and band t-shirts you know you're a girl right and not stuck in the early nineties right?" she seemed almost seemed frantic about it. I just laughed.

"You know Alice that just my style and how I like to be i'm a tom boy and wouldn't have it any other way." I stated firmly while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well you can dress how you like at home but here I will be over every morning to get you dressed and you won't win." now she crossed her arms at me and glared, she's not going to win.

"Um Lynn don't bet against Alice it's a lost cause I would know." Bella started laughing.

"Which reminds me we have to go dress shopping! Saturday is prom and you are so going!" Alice squealed in delight.

"Um about that I'm not sure I really want to go I have to catch my fight back home to Virginia at 6 am and finding one of my long lost best friends I kinda wanted to spend as much time with her as I can."

"I understand that and I have already seen it I think it would be cute if the two of you went together. I can see it now. Ok well were going to go I have plans to make and things to do so come on Edward you and Bella and hang out later." she smiled and got into the car.

I grabbed my suitcase and waited my the door as Bella said goodbye to Edward. We walked inside and Bella showed me to my room as soon as she did I passed out and didn't wake up until the next morning. I showered and changed into the uniform that had been issued to me for my say during the week. Service "A's" typical ROTC uniform. I'm glad I brought my medals with me so I could show them off. It was still a while before we had to go to school and I knew this was just for observation but I knew I wanted to try and do my best to show I would and could be better than what I had at home and I wouldn't let those things get to me.

Alice showed up about a half an hour I had finished getting ready. She looked disappointed when I walked down the stairs in my uniform.

"Well I went shopping for you last night I forgot you were taking ROTC, well you can just put these in you bag and change after school. We going dress shopping tonight for prom dresses and don't forget to ask Krissy to come with us ok?" she pleaded with me.

I just nodded. I packed up my bag for the day and put my hat on as we walked out the door. Bella and I rode together today in her old Chevy truck that I absolutely loved. I pulled out my mp3 player and turned it on.

"What you listening to?" Bella asked

"Apocalyptical. They are really great 4 guys all on Chellos and redoing metal songs. Except for this one and one other that I am listening to." I stated.

"OK well hook it up I wanna hear it!" she exclaimed.

"Alright let me set it up." I paused the song I was on and hooked everything up. I unpaused the song and started it over.

"This is called _I don't care_. Its really good and you should see the video for it." I played it and I turned up her stereo.

"wow this is really great Lynn, I think I wanna hear it again." Bella asked and I nodded.

I played for her one more time and then found _I'm not Jesus,_ I played that one for her too. She really liked my choice in music. I hoped we got along great next year. I know I have one friend here but I would love to have more.

"Hey Lynn why don't you play that first one for me again and while were pulling up at school i'm going to blare it you ready to cause some fun?" I laughed and agreed.

Yep she was right, Edward walked up to us like we had lost our minds we were laughing so hard.

All of a sudden out of no where I heard a skid and panicked trying to find out where it was coming from. I felt two cold hand grab me and push me out of the way and I fell down in a heap on top of Bella as I saw Edward stopping Tyler Crowley's van with his bare hand. I looked in disbelief just staring, how did he do that? I got up and helped pull Bella up.

"What just happened?" I asked Bella

She shrugged and just stood in shock.

I looked back and saw Edward standing behind Bella trying to reassure her and make sure she was ok. I looked at the truck and then back at Edward and passed out.

* * *

Ok guys now you know what to do go hit that little green button at the bottom of the page and make me have a great day!!

next update in 2 days sooner if i get a lot of reviews!!


End file.
